The Stressful Morning & the Relaxing Afternoon
by pashotshot1
Summary: In this Adventure of Flynn and Henry, Henry is now officially Flynn's new teacher, and Flynn has yet another stressful day, in spite of this exciting news that Henry is his new teacher.


The Adventures of Flynn and Henry: The Stressful Morning & the Relaxing Afternoon

Flynn and Henry were having a picnic at the park when Flynn's cell phone rang. It was the principal at his school.

"Good afternoon, sir," Flynn said. "Oh, okay. Henry, it's for you."

Henry got the phone from Flynn and said, "Good afternoon, Principal. Okay. Okay. Okay. I believe I can do that. That's great. Flynn will be excited. He really likes to have me teach the class. He says I am smarter than his teacher. Well, I'll share the news with him. Okay, thank you very much. I am so honored by this. Bye." And then Henry hung up.

"What is it, Henry?" Flynn asked as he got his phone back.

"Well, Flynn, your teacher just resigned, and the Principal wanted me to be your intern teacher until they find someone else to replace that teacher," Henry said.

"Oh, really," Flynn asked.

"Really, Flynn," Henry said. "Her last day is Friday and I will replace her on Monday."

"That's awesome," Flynn said. "I am looking forward to you teaching me some more then."

"I am definitely looking forward to teaching you," Henry said. "I hope you are ready to learn."

"I am always ready to learn," Flynn said. "I just hope my brain can handle it."

"I know," Henry said. "Why are you always worried about your brain?"

"I guess I've been thinking about what you said in times past about it," Flynn said.

"I am glad you are, but we came up with a solution, did we not?" Henry asked.

"We did," Flynn said. "I just worry sometimes that I am taking advantage of you."

"You are not, Flynn," Henry said. "Some people's brains get fried easier than others."

"I am glad you don't think so," Flynn said. "Anyway, thanks for the picnic."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "So, what do you want to do right now?"

"Right now, I'd love to get out of these shoes and take a nap," Flynn said.

"You like taking a nap after these picnics, don't you?" Henry asked.

"I do," Flynn said. "I guess eating makes me tired sometimes."

"Okay, I will get you out of those shoes," Henry said.

"Okay, thanks, Henry," Flynn said and then he lied down on his towel. Henry went to Flynn's feet, untied Flynn's shoes, took off Flynn's shoes and socks, put them in Flynn's bike basket, got Flynn's pillow and blanket out of his bike basket, put the pillow under Flynn's head and placed the blanket over Flynn.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said as Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep. Henry lied down on his towel and ended up dozing off himself. The two friends napped for two and a half hours before Flynn woke up. When Flynn saw that Henry was asleep, he went to Henry's feet and began untying his shoes. Once Henry's shoes were untied, Flynn took Henry's shoes and socks off. Flynn went to Henry's bike basket, got Henry's pillow and blanket out and placed Henry's shoes and socks in the bike basket. Once he got back to Henry, he placed the blanket over Henry and a pillow under Henry's head. Flynn then returned to his towel and resumed napping. After another three hours napping, Henry woke up and when he saw that Flynn was asleep, he lied back down and enjoyed the night sky until Flynn woke up thirty minutes later.

"Hey, Henry, you up?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, I am enjoying the night sky," Henry said. "I see you made me comfortable."

"I decided to just let you nap this time," Flynn said. "I figured you needed it."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "I allowed you to nap as long as you wanted to, too."

"I guess we both need to rest, then," Flynn said. "Soon it will be another day on the job for you and another day of learning for me."

"I know, Flynn," Henry said. "Well, since it seems as if we're both worn out, do you want to go back home and rest?"

"I'd love to," Flynn said. "I can't believe my teacher is leaving after two more school days."

"I know," Henry said. "Those two days are going to fly by and the next thing you know, I will be at the teacher's desk."

"I know, and I am very excited about it," Flynn said. "I guess I just need some adequate rest before I hit the ground running."

"I guess we both do," Henry said. "Well, let's head home so we can do just that."

"Okay, let's do it," Flynn said.

The two friends packed their picnic materials up before they got on their bikes. They rode back to Henry's house and they both went inside. Flynn and Henry then sat on the living room couch.

"So, are you going to rest in your bedroom while I do the same in the pool room?" Flynn asked.

"I sure am," Henry said. "Sweet dreams, Flynn."

"You, too, Henry," Flynn said.

Flynn went to the pool room, changed to his swimming suit, went in the pool room bed area, closed the door behind him, lied down on the bed, placed the blanket over himself, closed his eyes and fell asleep while Henry went to his bedroom to rest . . .

On Monday Morning, Flynn was awakened by Henry, who called him via the intercom.

"Flynn, the day has come," Henry said.

"Wow, it got here quickly," Flynn said. "Well, I guess I better get ready quickly."

"Yes, you do," Henry said. "Go ahead and get your clothes on, and I have your bacon ready."

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "I'll get right to that."

Flynn went out of the pool room bed area, and went to the closet and drawers area to change into his clothes. He went outside of the pool room and sat on the steps leading to the pool room to put his socks and shoes on. Once those were on, Flynn went in the house through the front door. Henry had Flynn's book bag and lunch box packed and ready, and the bacon was sitting on the kitchen table, where Henry was sitting near.

"Breakfast is ready," Henry said.

"Thanks, Henry," Flynn said. "Are you ready to teach me?"

"I sure am," Henry said. "Are you ready to learn?"

"Sure thing," Flynn said as he sat down and started enjoying his bacon.

"We have a lot of ground to cover," Henry said. "So, if you ever feel you need a break, please let me know, okay, Flynn?"

"Okay, I will," Flynn said.

"You promise, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"I do, Henry," Flynn said.

"Okay, good," Henry said. "Finish your bacon so we can head on out."

Flynn finished his breakfast and then Flynn and Henry put on their bike helmets. They went outside to their bikes, placed their school materials on the bike baskets and then rode off to school. Once they got there, they got their school materials and went to Flynn's classroom. Flynn sat near his desk while Henry set up his teaching materials at the teacher's desk. Once class got started, Henry started teaching and Flynn eagerly listened to Henry. The school day began with Math. Flynn at first got the lesson quickly, but once it got to the word problems, Flynn had to get help from Henry, who was willing to help. After Math was said and done, Henry moved on to Science. At first, Flynn was able to take in the information, but after a while, Flynn started to feel a little stressed. After Henry was done with Science, he moved on to Literature, where the class read a couple of short stories. All of the reading stressed Flynn further out, and Flynn buried his head on his book. Henry took notice and went to where Flynn was.

"Is everything okay, Flynn?" Henry asked.

"Everything's okay," Flynn said.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked.

"I'm sure," Flynn said.

"Flynn, tell me the truth," Henry said.

"Okay, I'm stressed out again," Flynn said with a broken voice.

"Class, if you need me, I'll be going to my office to a bit," Henry said. "When you're done, feel free to check out the other short stories that this author wrote. Flynn, come with me, and this time, you can leave your stuff here. I can take care of your stuff for you."

Flynn stood up, wiped his tear-filled eyes, and followed Henry out the door and down the hall. They stopped at Henry's office.

"Why are you doing this?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn, what did I tell you?" Henry asked.

"That if I needed a break, I should just tell you," Flynn said ashamedly. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop you from teaching. You seemed so excited that you were going to teach me."

"Flynn, I told you before that it's okay if you are stressed out," Henry said as he unlocked the door.

"I just can't help, but think sometimes that I am taking advantage of you," Flynn said as Henry opened the door.

"Step into my office and have a seat on the waterbed," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry entered Henry's office and they both sat on the waterbed.

"Flynn, I am going to tell you this one last time," Henry said. "I do not feel that you are taking advantage of me. Some people get stressed out, or have their brain fried more than others. It's okay if you feel this way so often, Flynn. Learning takes a lot of perseverance, so if you feel this way, you can take a break. Just plan on picking up where you left off, okay, Flynn?"

"I get it," Flynn said. "I just didn't want to stop you from doing your job."

"You won't, Flynn," Henry said. "I can have somebody unlock the office for you so that it will be ready for you when you get there."

"Thank you," Flynn said.

"You're welcome," Henry said. "You have nothing to worry about, Flynn. You're a hard worker, and you deserve all the breaks you can get. Just ask for them."

"I will remember to do so," Flynn said.

"So, do you want to lie down here or relax in that hot tub or what?" Henry asked.

"Whatever gets me out of these shoes," Flynn said, wiping his eyes again. "I think they are getting tight on me."

"So, do you think you need a bigger size pair of shoes?" Henry asked.

"I think so," Flynn said. "These shoes no longer feel comfortable on my feet."

"Well, I think it's time to get you a pair, then," Henry said. "Here, I'll get them off of you."

Flynn adjusted himself where he could prop his feet on Henry's lap. Henry untied Flynn's shoes and then Henry took Flynn's shoes and socks off.

"Thank you very much," Flynn said.

"You're welcome," Henry said. "So, do you want to lie down on the waterbed or do you want to go to the hot tub or what?"

"I want to go to the hot tub, but I think I left my swimming suit back at your place," Flynn said.

"Actually, I got you an extra pair for here over the weekend," Henry said.

"You did?" Flynn asked.

"Yes, I did," Henry said. "So, do you want to go to the hot tub?"

"I sure would," Flynn said.

"Your swimming suit is in the top drawer," Henry said. "You can change in that bathroom you changed in last time."

"Okay, thanks," Flynn said.

"You're welcome," Henry said. "I am going to go back to the classroom, but I will come back to check on you every now and then to see if you're okay."

"Thank you," Flynn said. "I'll go in the bathroom, then."

"Since you're probably going to fall asleep in the hot tub, I am going to turn off the light and lock the door," Henry said.

"Okay," Flynn said. "You go ahead and teach the class. I'll go relax."

Henry smiled and left his office all to Flynn, who went in the bathroom to change to his swimming suit. Once he changed, he went back to the office, went in the hot tub, sat down and relaxed. The hot tub soothed Flynn out of his crying state and relaxed Flynn to the point of falling asleep. At lunchtime, Flynn woke up to Henry unlocking and entering the office to check on Flynn and give him his lunch.

"I decided to bring your lunch here," Henry said.

"Thank you," Flynn said.

"So, do you feel any better?" Henry asked.

"Much better," Flynn said.

"I might just let you relax here for the rest of the day," Henry said. "Will that be okay with you?"

"That is fine," Flynn said. "My feet need to be free from those shoes for the rest of the day."

"Well, I brought your flip flops here, so you can wear them home," Henry said.

"Thank you," Flynn said. "I probably should have worn them here."

"You could have if you wanted to," Henry said. "Well, anyway, enjoy your lunch."

"I will," Flynn said with a smile as Henry left and locked his office. Flynn ate his lunch and then resumed relaxing in the hot tub to the point of falling asleep. About a couple of hours later, Henry unlocked and entered the office again to check on Flynn, and again, it was enough to wake up Flynn.

"Hey, Flynn, I just wanted to check on you again," Henry said. "Are you still relaxing?"

"I sure am," Flynn said. "I think having an afternoon just to relax is really helping out a lot. Thank you so much. This means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "The class is going to be at recess the rest of the day, so I will be staying here until school gets out and then we'll ride our bikes home."

"Oh, is somebody else watching the class?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, a teacher from another class has their students out on recess, and she was willing to watch them while I go see if you're okay," Henry said.

"I appreciate that very much," Flynn said. "And, I will remember to let you know if I need to rest my brain."

"I am glad to hear that," Henry said. "I'll be at my desk making plans for tomorrow's day of learning."

"Okay, I'll be looking forward to tomorrow, then," Flynn said.

"Good for you," Henry said.

Henry went to his office desk and gathered his plans while Flynn returned to relaxing on the hot tub. When the school bell rang, Henry got a towel for Flynn to dry off. Flynn got out of the hot tub, and dried off. Once he was done, he went to the bathroom and changed back to his clothes. He came back out wearing his clothes, but still barefoot as Henry got Flynn's flip flops out for Flynn to wear home. Flynn carried his shoes and socks with him as he and Henry left the office and Henry locked the door. When they got to their bikes, Flynn placed his shoes and socks in the bike basket and the two friends rode their bikes home. When they got there, Flynn and Henry went inside the house. Flynn carried his shoes and socks in and took off his flip flops at the door. Henry went to his bedroom to rest for a little bit. Flynn went to the pool room, and changed into his home swimming suit. Once he was done changing, he went to the bed area, lied down and placed the blanket over him. Flynn closed his eyes and fell asleep, assured that Henry would take care of him if Flynn ever gets stressed out again.


End file.
